


Bringing the jungle to Danville

by FANDOM_Freak3, Hypnoboy6969



Category: Phineas and Ferb, The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Jungle Book Fusion, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Explicit Sexual Content, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character(s), Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Sexual Content, Snakes, Underage Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_Freak3/pseuds/FANDOM_Freak3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoboy6969/pseuds/Hypnoboy6969
Summary: The Jungles of India. Beautiful rainforests that house animals and plant life both dangerous and friendly. Two strangers to these lands, brothers named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, were trekking through the jungle, in search of something, an animal, for one of their “big ideas”. They would find such an animal, or rather he'd find them.A certain band of brothers find their day taking a much different turn and Danville might never be the same.





	Bringing the jungle to Danville

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for the Bill Wurtz reference in the chapter title. -Fandom_Freak

The Jungles of India. Beautiful rainforests that house animals and plant life both dangerous and friendly. Two strangers to these lands, brothers named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, were trekking through the jungle, in search of something, an animal, for one of their “big ideas”. They would find such an animal, or rather he'd find them.

Kaa was slithering high among the trees when he heard a voice. He knew the voices of the mancubs that lived in the nearest villages, but the voice he heard sounded very different. From his perch high above, he saw something even more strange: an orange-haired boy, with a triangular-shaped head. Not only that, but the boy was covered in far more clothes than the scant loincloths the brown boys who ventured into his jungle usually had. He watched, safe from the boy’s notice in the trees as the strange boy trekked through the jungle,on his head a silly pith helmet that looked like it should have fallen off of his oddly-shaped head.

Kaa turned his attention when he heard another voice, a soft british one. This boy also had pale skin, but green hair, and more strange clothes. Kaa cursed himself, as two targets were far more difficult to take than just one. He watched as they approached a clearing, looking around for a suitable distraction that might split them up.

As Kaa watched them, they turned their attention to a snap from the other side of the clearing. As they began to run towards it, Kaa acted quickly, breaking a twig with his tail and retreating into the cover of the foliage. The brothers stopped and looked at each other briefly before they gestured to each other and went opposite ways. Ferb, the green one, continued on and followed the snap while Phineas, the red one, unknowingly walked closer to Kaa.

Kaa decided to wait until sufficient distance had been placed between the strange, but oddly alluring mancubs. He wanted to make them his with no distractions or interruptions. Have some one-on-one time with the red mancub first and bring the green one under second, like his ‘sessions’ with the local, sexy mancubs. He followed by treetop for several minutes until the pursued mancub sat down on a large root underneath a tree to rest. ‘Perfect,’ Kaa thought. ‘Now, I should introduce myssself to this lonely mancub. I'll keep him company until hisss companion can join usss.’

Kaa slithered down behind the orange-haired one.

“Hello, little man-cub. What bringsssss you here? Are you lossssst?” the snake asked, a smile on his face. Phineas jumped a little, but the adventurous boy didn’t look too perturbed.

“Oh wow! Look, Ferb, India has talking…! Oh, right. We were looking for a cool animal to bring from every country so we can make the biggest, the greatest, World Zoo!” Phineas said proudly. “Although, I am a bit lost. Have you seen my brother anywhere?”

Kaa gave a hiss of happiness. “Oh, wassss that green-haired mancub your brother? You two don’t look alike.”

“Yeah, he’s my half--” Phineas said, before his eyes lit up. “So you’ve seen him? Do you know where he is now?” the boy asked, hopeful. Kaa had to hold back laughter. It was almost too easy.

“Of coursssssse...Let me take you to him….if you trusssssst me that is…” Kaa said, smiling. He was ready for the chase, as this was the moment when most of the mancubs turned to run, rather than go with the strange snake, but the smiling boy just nodded.

“Sure, I trust you, uh...what’s your name? I’m Phineas, and my brother is Ferb.”

“I’m Kaa…” the snake said, using some of his coils to wrap around the boy’s legs. Phineas looked down in surprise, before finding himself lifted off the ground.

“It’s to keep you ssssssecure while we find your brother.” The snake said, though he had no intention of rushing off just yet. “You ssssimply mussst sssee the view before we go, it'sss quite jawdropping.” Kaa lifted Phineas, who seemed genuine in trusting the serpent, higher into the tree. He was going to give Phineas quite a view indeed.

Phineas was a little unnerved by Kaa, but he seemed friendly enough and was offering to show him a beautiful view from atop his tree. Although he was here on business, Phineas felt like a tourist. It was worth getting up so early for the breathtaking views of his friend's homeland. As he was lifted to the top of the surprisingly large tree, Phineas agreed that the jungle looked absolutely beautiful from here. 

Phineas was a naturally trusting person and made friends very easily, which is why it was easy for Kaa to get him right where he wanted him. He began to activate the arousing and addictive spirals in his eyes, the strange power he alone possessed and made him feared and lusted after by the Jungle's denizens, and decided to play along with Phineas's genuine friendliness by asking a question.

“Why are you wearing ssssuch strange clothssss?,” he asked pulling up behind Phineas's head, sure that the mancub was as good as his now. 

“Well you see, where I'm from this is.. just…” He trailed off, looking on in awe and confusion at the strange colors moving through the snake’s eyes. Phineas had never seen something like this before and for some reason he didn't understand, looking into Kaa's spiralling orbs seemed to relax him, stir up some feelings he was only vaguely aware that he felt toward Isabella, but was still unsure of. Phineas was so engrossed by Kaa's eyes that he almost didn't notice the coils snug on his feet lower him towards a thick tree branch.

“Ssso, these garments are normal where you come from?” Kaa inquired.

Phineas somehow felt that he needed to tell Kaa the truth, he would have answered him truthfully anyway, but it felt like he had to answer Kaa with the truth. “Yes sir,” he answered, jaw hanging somewhat slack as the spirals that had enchanted Phineas so began to reflect in his eyes.

“I sssupossse that it's not asss hot where you are from. You mussst be hot under thossse garmentsss. You'd feel much better taking them off.” Kaa told him.

Phineas couldn’t figure out what was going on, but as soon as he heard those words, he instantly thought about how much better it would feel if he took his clothes off. He tried shaking his head to clear his mind, only to find that his eyes were locked in place. Even worse, his hands had already reached for the bottom of his shirt and he was pulling it off, revealing his pale stomach and chest. In his mind, Phineas was finally starting to freak out, feeling himself unable to stop his arms as they lifted his shirt up and off, taking the pith helmet with it and exposing the rest of his chest and his little red nipples the the snake. He slipped his shoes and socks off next, hearing two thunks below him as shoes dropped to the ground, joining his shirt. Phineas felt the air between his toes as his small bare feet were exposed, though his thoughts were distracted when his unwilling hands brushed his crotch on their way to remove his shorts. It was then Phineas felt his penis was strangely a little harder than it usually was, but moreover, it felt...good, somehow. Lost in his head, he didn’t notice what his traitorous body was doing until his hands were reaching for his orange boxers. The boy felt his fear start to break through the colors and his hands began to shake, before slowing down.

Kaa just smiled, and turned up the speed of the colors. Phineas was helpless but to look into the snake’s eyes, and let the colors wash over his mind, starting to erode his resistance. He felt his penis start to grow even harder, forming a tent in his boxers. The colors...they were making that tent...they were making him feel good. He focused on stopping his hands, but which each throb of his now erect penis, the pleasure he was feeling was becoming more and more distracting, harder and harder to keep his focus on exposing himself fully to the python. The boy was still fighting the waves of pleasure Kaa’s hypnotic eyes were giving him, even as he lost the fight to control his arms, as they slowly pulled the orange fabric down, and his 4 inch erection popped out. The boxers slid off his legs and down to the jungle floor, Phineas now fully naked for the snake.

Kaa’s own penis hardened further as the last of the mancub’s wrappings were removed. It was seven inches long, but rather thin. Kaa enjoyed it all the same, and enjoyed running his scaly body across Phineas’s smooth, pale skin. His eyes continued to spiral colors into the boy’s mind, to transmit pure pleasure into the orange-haired kid’s brain, making his whole body tremble with arousal under the snake’s touch. It was arousal and pleasure Phineas had never experienced, and the boy’s intellect made him resistant to giving into the pleasure completely. But Kaa only smiled, his green hardness twitching. Breaking a mancub’s mind was one of his favorite things to do, and since his first troublesome mancub, he rarely had the opportunity.

“Phineassssss….are you enjoying the colorssss?” Kaa asked. The boy’s jaw was slack, but he knew his eyes would force him to answer.

“Uhhh….yes...what...feeling…?” The boy said, full sentences too hard to construct in his pleasured mind as it tried to make sense of the horniness his body was feeling.

“No need to worry, mancub… it feelssssss good, yessss? You don’t want me to sssstop, right?” Kaa asked. Phineas shook his head a little, making Kaa smile.

“It’s the besssst thing you’ve felt...better than...what do you like to do the mosssst, Phineasssss?”

“Uh…..building...things...with..with Ferb…” Phineas answered slowly.

“It’sssss better than that. And if the colorsssss ended, how would you feel?” the snake asked. A look of distress entered Phineas’s hypnotized face as his brain slowly considered the possibility.

“No...please...need….colors...feel...good…”

“But I WILL ssssstop them, Phineasssss, unlessss you relax your mind for me.” Kaa said. Phineas’s distressed look turned into one of focus, and Kaa felt his colors penetrate the boy’s mind a little deeper.

Phineas shuttered at the snake’s touch, tail coiling down his body, trailing over nis nipples and continuing downward towards his groin. His resistance was fading fast, despite some lingering fear, he began to relax. The snake felt very good on his naked skin. And the colors spiralling outward from the snake’s eyes promised pleasure, hospitality, fun. How could he have not given in by now? Wasn’t there something he was doing? Someone he should look for?

Those questions evaporated from his mind as Kaa’s tail lightly brushed against his erection. Phineas had felt it grow hard before, but wasn’t really sure what it meant. He hadn’t taken a sex ed course in school yet and his parents hadn’t given him “the talk” yet. Phineas was aware that this happened around his friends, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, whenever they came over recently, but didn’t really single out one of them as the cause. Only brushing against it while getting dressed (as he sometimes had woken up with it hard before), he only knew if felt sensitive when hard, ignorant to the pleasure that could be granted by it. 

Kaa had had his fair share of experience with mancubs resisting, if very briefly, and knew that the young boy in his coils was on the verge of truly giving in and becoming his. He just needed a small push and Phineas would be begging for Kaa to fuck him. Kaa started with slow, meticulous rubs by the tip of his tail on Phineas’s penis. Teasing him, giving him a taste of what he would experience by giving in. A few slow rubs near the head, move down and caress his balls, maintain eye contact, never cease the colors until they fall under entirely.

“Will you relax for me? Will you be my friend?” Kaa asked, chuckling to himself. This mancub seemed very friendly and outgoing, where most mancubs he came across before were hesitant to look his way at seeing him. He had Phineas now. He just wanted to hear the mancub say it.

Phineas’s mind was awash with indecision. The pleasure was so powerful that it was harder and harder to resist it, and the snake’s teasing touches made his whole body quiver, and fluid start to leak from his needy shaft. The boy’s mind clung to the new development, desperate to escape the colors that were slowly relaxing it.

“What’s…happening…to it….?” Phineas said slowly, his voice labored with his effort to resist. Kaa frowned, feeling the boy’s originally razor-sharp and lightning-quick mind still have enough power to push the colors away. The snake had a moment of realization. The village used to have a mancub like Phineas.

The boy’s smooth brown back was pressed up against the bark of the tree, but he did not feel it, his mind consumed with pleasure. All four limbs were wrapped securely in the snake’s coils, the boy high in the canopy away from anyone who could find him. He was the outcast of the man-village, thirteen or so, friendless for one reason or another. His eyes reflected the spiraling colors as they stared unblinking into the eyes of the snake only a few inches from his face. His blank face reflected Kaa’s frustrated one. The snake had been trying to break the boy for an hour now, drowning his mind in pure pleasure. The boy’s mocha-colored chest was streaked with dried cum and fresh ropes of his spunk, his brown shaft covered in his own fluid from five successive orgasms, and still it twitched and jumped as his mind was bombarded with arousal. Kaa’s offer of friendship was shut down immediately, sending the boy’s mind into a defensive state Kaa couldn’t crack--clearly he had been burned by such offers before. The boy kept mumbling to himself in confusion, wondering what was happening to him. With no friends, no one had shown him the pleasures his dick could give him, so he had never touched himself. Kaa stopped his current line of attack, his mind hitting on a new plan, a plan that would quickly break down the boy’s defenses.... 

“Would you like to know what is happening to your body, mancub?” Kaa told the orange-haired boy, his scaly cock throbbing as he shook himself from his reverie. Phineas groaned softly.

“Y...yes...please…” he whimpered in a confused voice.

“What you are feeling, mancub, is horninessssss. It feelssssss amazing, doesn’t it?” Kaa asked. 

“Y...yeah….”

“It isssss natural to feel thisssss way, and many thingsssss can make you horny, but my colorssss always make you the horniest, isn’t that right, mancub?” Kaa said. Phineas felt the colors in his mind, changing his thoughts, making what the snake said true in his mind even as he tried to fight them

“Gahh...uh….y...y….yes…” Phineas said, his jaw slack as he felt this mind shift.

“That meanssss you need more and more colorsssss so you can feel this amazing horninessss, don’t you?” Kaa continued, Phineas nodding stupidly as his addled brain latched onto the snake’s twisted logic.

“But to get more of the colorsssss you mussssst stop fighting--you mussst give in….” Kaa said. Phineas struggled harder as heard those words, but his mind was starting to accept what Kaa was saying. The snake would teach him about horniness, the colors would give him more. It all made sense. Against Phineas’s better judgement, the boy’s body started to relax even more, his mind fighting the hypnosis less and less.

*PING*

“Yess….Kaa…. I will….not fight….give in…” the boy said, a stupid grin crossing his face at last.

Kaa laughed smugly, pleased that the boy in his coils was finally willing to see things his way. Phineas seemed to be a talker and while there didn’t seem to be too many other animals in this particular part of the Jungle, Kaa learned from experience that one can never be too careful when dealing with a mancub that became separated from a friend. Luckily, he knew just the solution.

“I think it’sss time we play a bit of a game, Phineassss,” the serpent hissed to his captive. A thick part of Kaa’s midsection lowered itself in front of Phineas and emerging from it was the snake’s cock. Kaa was unique among snakes, not just because of his hypnotic abilities, but also because he possessed one singular penis, as opposed to the two he’d observed on other snakes. His length seemed to be longer that the dual dicks of the Jungle’s other serpents, so Kaa didn’t necessarily think much of it. 

He lowered his midsection until his length was gently swaying in front of Phineas’s eyes, almost like a pendulum trying to hypnotize him. 

“What… kind… of… game…?” Phineas asked of his new friend. With the colors awash in his mind, he could barely form thoughts at all. Nothing seemed to really matter anymore beyond Kaa and the fun and lessons that he could provide.

“It’sss a sssplendid game. I want you to open your mouth asss wide as you can. Clossse it when I sssay, but don’t bite down. Sssuck and lick what I put in your mouth and you’ll feel more pleasure than before,” The serpent declared, while giving a soft rub on Phineas’s own length. It was always a simple matter to train mancubs unfamiliar or averse to sex into serving him through “innocent” games that their quickly emptying minds would take at face value.

“But firssst, I’d like to asssk somethings of you,” said Kaa, already intriguing Phineas with the idea of a game, but withholding it build interest. “They’re about your Green-haired companion.”

“Ferb…,” Phineas borderline moaned. Kaa’s strange colors made him feel so good already, so playing the game Kaa proposed had Phineas more on edge, even if he didn’t know what it meant. He wanted, needed, to follow what Kaa said and would gladly even let the snake eat him alive if it meant that he could play this game that promised more pleasure than he already felt.

“Ferb?” the snake questioned. Phineas’s name already seemed a bit strange to the snake, but Ferb sounded just odd to him. ‘No matter. It’s not like his or Phineas's names will matter after I’m done bringing them under,’ Kaa thought.

“Pleassse tell me more about thisss ferb,” Kaa demanded. “I’d very much like to ‘meet’ him.”

“My….brother…” the entranced boy said, moaning a little as he answered Kaa, each word bringing him closer to playing this amazing game. “Quiet...British...really smart...fun….” Phineas continued, the colors making it hard for the boy to articulate his thoughts as he stared dumbly into them. “Brother…”

That took Kaa by surprise. He only glanced at this Ferb from afar while watching both him and Phineas, so the idea of these two very physically unlike mancubs being siblings struck him as another oddity of these curious mancubs. ‘Perhaps he meansss figurative brothers, such as how Mowgli believed the wolves his brothers,’ Kaa thought.

“I’d like to meet Ferb. Do you think you could introduce me to him after our game?” Kaa inquired. Kaa, having experience with a few mancubs before these two, knew that “quiet” could often translate into strong willed without having some kind of “in.” Phineas’s words, however brief, seemed to indicate closeness between these two brothers. Kaa would need Phineas to lead him to Ferb and lower his defenses. Satisfied for now, he decided to push onto the matter at hand- er, coils.  
Kaa smiled. “Letsssss start the game now, mancub.” the snake said, making Phineas moan out in pleasure as he felt the scaly cock brush against his lips. Eagerly, the boy opened his mouth wide, ready for Kaa to put anything he wanted inside, his eyes spiraling wildly as little dick throbbed. Kaa obliged, thrusting his penis into Phineas’s mouth, which promptly closed and began to suck on the organ. Phineas’s mind went into overdrive as each suck brought his horny little body more and more pleasure, causing Phineas to suck harder and harder. He swiped at the dick with his tongue, his body quivering as a bolt of arousal shot up his spine. Soon, the orange-haired boy was licking and sucking needily as his own penis twitched and throbbed.

Kaa hissed in delight, the coils that were rubbing the boy’s horny erection moving faster. He felt the boy’s smooth sack start to tighten up and his little dick start to expand from the snake’s touch. Phineas was close.

“Mancub...your body wantsssss to releasssse all the pleasure you’re feeling into one big wave of pleassssure that feels better than anything before it….but you cannot, mancub, becaussse if you do, you lose the game…” Kaa said. Phineas had indeed felt something start to happen, and the boy’s horny mind adjusted to the snake’s words. He couldn’t let whatever was about to happen, he needed the game, he needed to listen to the colors.

Phineas’s dick twitched and throbbed wildly on the edge, the orange-haired boy’s mind the only thing preventing his release as he sucked harder on the snake’s erection. Kaa let out another satisfied hiss, happy to have stopped the boy from cumming for now, and began to thrust his dick into the boy’s warm, wet mouth. Phineas was helpless, barely noticing his gagging throat through the waves of dominating pleasure. Kaa’s hisses deepened in pitch as he sped up, ravaging the boy’s sucking mouth as he quickly felt his orgasm approach. 

“My penissss issss about to spit itssss juice…..ssssss….Phineassss…...it isssss not pee, it isssss cum….and...ssssss…..it is deliciousssss….you will swallow it all…..” Kaa said through his pleasure, barely waiting for the hypnotized boy’s eager nod before going over the edge. 

“YESSSSSS DRINK MY SSSSSSSSSSEEEEED!!” Kaa said loudly, flooding the boy’s mouth with reptile cum. Phineas mind was focused only on drinking Kaa’s delicious nectar, his throat working over time to swallow each spurt of cum to make sure he got every drop. When Kaa finally pulled his half-hard cock out of the boy’s mouth, Phineas was swallowing the last mouthful, every drop now in the orange-haired boy’s stomach as his dick still twitched in desperate need.

“You mussst hold on mancub. The game’ssss not over yet,” said Kaa, quickly recovering from his orgasm. Unlike many of the Jungle’s animals, Kaa had a considerable amount of sexual stamina. He was ready for at least one other round of their ‘game’ before finding Ferb.

Phineas, meanwhile, was overwhelmed by the addictive taste of the snake’s cum. Phineas had never drunk anything like it before, but knew that if he could drink it for the rest of his life, he would. The pleasure fully overwhelmed his young mind so much that no questions about what was going on, not even about how the coils lifted him til he was right over his playmate’s strange, but delicious apparatus.

“One more round, mancub,” Kaa said, while lining his length against the Phineas’s soft ass. Kaa always enjoyed this part, ravishing his mancubs with wild abandon, the boys not only not fighting back, but enjoying whatever Kaa did to them. Knowing he could do this and get away with turned him on almost as much as the young boy’s body. 

“Now, for thisss round, I’m going to do what you did to me to you,” Kaa explained, lowering his head to Phineas’s painfully hard dick. “While I do that, I’m going to explore inside you for a bit. Thissss gives you pleasssure, but the same rulesss apply. You mussst resist releassing for asss long asss you can. Ready?” He lined his tip to Phineas’s entrance, knowing Phineas would ‘consent’ to the snake taking his virginity.

“I'm ready,” Phineas said ecstatically, eyes spiraling faster as Kaa lined his tip against his entrance. Phineas felt great pleasure helping Kaa out with his mouth. He wondered if he'd feel more pleasure with Kaa's mouth on him. He didn't have to wait long, as Kaa thrust into Phineas while opening his mouth, pushing him forward that Kaa easily took in his throbbing erection. Kaa's tailtip moved away from Phineas's groin to secure his hips, leaving him at the mercy of Kaa's warm, moist mouth.

Kaa's dick, meanwhile, almost instantly bottomed out in Phineas. While it did sting, the hypnosis he was under quickly drowned out most the pain, leaving pleasure in it's place, particularly when he began to pull out and thrust in again. It was an odd sensation, but then he felt something in him, almost like a button, that Kaa was repeatedly pressing in him, that increased the pleasure 10 fold, made it harder to hold himself back. Not helping in that department was Kaa and his mouth. From licks to sucks to wrapping the tongue around the head and licking the slit as what Phineas will come to know as pre started to leak out, Kaa was making it very hard for Phineas to hold out or even remain quiet. As this went on for several minutes, Phineas moans grew louder.

Although Kaa enjoyed hearing his newly christened sluts moan, Phineas didn't come to this jungle alone and even though Ferb went in a different direction, there was a possibility that their fun could be interrupted. Working his tail up, Kaa began to coil around Phineas's neck and quickly tightened. 

Phineas gulped at the constriction. It wasn't tight enough to cut off his breathing entirely, just enough to quiet him up. With that, began pounding in the mancub ass with abandon and continued his tongue’s ministrations on the boy's length, curious if Phineas could truly hold out. This continued for several minutes until Kaa felt his orgasm building up again. He was impressed with Phineas's resolve, most of the mancubs he worked with before would have cum by now. If he was this interesting, he could only imagine how Ferb would be. As he arrived, Kaa slammed himself as deep into Phineas as he could, marking his insides white as Kaa, slightly disappointed that Phineas didn't cum, savored his pre and knew that his disappointment wouldn't last.

Phineas felt a warm liquid pour into him from Kaa's… Phineas wasn't too sure what it was called actually. Despite their genius, he and Ferb mostly focused on mechanics and engineering. The warmth from inside his behind spread outward as Kaa pulled himself out, cum dripping out of Phineas's ass and onto the jungle floor below. The snake unwrapped his tongue from Phineas's length and went to clean as much of his cum from his exhausted little slutcub's behind as he could. Rather than swallow it, Kaa lifted his head to Phineas's and kissed the boy, and letting Phineas have another taste of the addicting cum.

Loosening the coils slightly to let Phineas speak, Kaa asked, “Sssso, you win. Did you like my game, mancub?”

Phineas's mind felt slightly clearer now that he wasn't being fucked like it was the end of summer, but it was still shackled to the serpent’s will, his eyes still spiraling with rainbows. “Absolutely, Kaa. That has to have been the best game ever.”

“I knew you'd enjoy my game of arousssal, my little mancub,” Kaa replied, stroking Phineas's hair with his tailtip. “It appearssss you've won.”

“What do I win?” Phineas asked as innocently as one would ask after playing a round of Let's Take a Quiz and not someone just having their brains fucked out by a giant talking snake.

“You've won a title. You are now a ssslut.” Kaa casually explained.

“Cool,” Phineas explained, his cock still hard in spite of everything. “What is a slut?”

“A ssslut isss like a hero, going around and helping otherssss,” Kaa hissed to the impressionable Phineas. “You sssstill seem hard there mancub.” Kaa's tail lowered Phineas to the ground so that Phineas was standing and his tailtip flicked Phineas's erection. Phineas moaned at this. “Would you like help with that, my little sssslut?”

Phineas still wasn't sure what his erection meant, but if Kaa thought he needed help with it, Phineas could only agree. Kaa knew everything about arousal. “Sure,” Phineas replied.

“Let'ssss get Ferb to help you then. He can be your ssssslut,” Kaa explained while his tailtip motioned to the nearby pile of Phineas's clothes on the ground. “Dressss yoursssself, sssslut.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made while one of it's co-authors wasn't aware of Milo Murphy's Law. It may be incorporated in the future, but who knows.  
> I've been a fan of Hypnoboy for a while and it was nice forming a fic with them. They might not be able to continue due to reasons, but it was wonderful working with them. The future of this fic may be in question, but I think it'll continue someday.  
> This would not have been possible without SCAR. We use Discord to coordinate fics, ideas, and RPs. If you'd like to check us out, please follow the link.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa
> 
>  
> 
> I wonder if this counts as a Boxing Day present?
> 
> Edit: Man, I really need to find a new collaborator for this, if anyone even wants to see it concluded that is. Let me know if you do. If I somehow continue this, I'll try and work in Milo Murphy somehow. Meanwhile, the Discord link doesn't, or at least shouldn't, work anymore. Have our new greeting here if you wanna join.  
> https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw
> 
> -Fandom_Freak


End file.
